Think Twice
by Monkeygamegirl
Summary: (Song Fic to Think Twice by Eve 6) Hermione's going out with a less than polite guy, see how Ron helps her out.


Think Twice

~My thanks to Lioness for finding the song, sorry but I had to cut it a bit, it's kinna long~

~~I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything. Not even a computer. The one I'm using now is somebody's, I don't know whose, I just jumped through the window. I better do this fast before they come out with a gun like all the other ones do!~~

~~~And I know, I should be working on the Inuyasha story, but I can't find it. I actually lost my damn book with the entire story in it, and I don't feel like re-writing the whole thing over again. Besides, Harry Potter is a great past-time people.~~~

"You're going out _again?_" He asked. Her bushy brown hair was tied up into a bun on the top of her head and bangs that were too short to reach the knot fell around her face.

"Yep! He claims he found a way to get into Hogsmeade tonight. I bet he's just got two brooms and wants to fly over. Silly, really." She said, sitting down at the table her red-haired friend was. She was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform, he noticed, so it can't be that special. Or at least to her it wasn't that special. Still, he didn't like the fact that she was going out again, and it wasn't with him.

_Think of something! FAST! Say anything! Just make sure she doesn't go out with that GIT again!!_ "Uh... Hermione?" _YES YES YES! YOU CAN DO THIS! Just tell her how you feel!_

"What?" She picked up her wand and tapped the bun on her head with it once to make it stay in place. He just starred. The words that were burning to get out in his throat suddenly turned to ice, and froze in his mouth. "What's wrong?" She said, thinking that he may be hurt. _If only she knew. _

When all  
Is said  
And done  
And dead

"Uh.." The words were now ice cubes, lodged in his air pipe. _COME ON!! _ The look that she had on her face was almost... hopeful. "Uh... Just wanted to say that... that if you do make it to Hogsmeade can you get me a couple of dung bombs from Zonko's? Harry's bed has been looking too clean lately." He finished lamely. _And the award for biggest idiot of the year goes to, drum roll please, MR. RONALD WEASLEY!! Don't bother to stand up, you might just fall flat on your face like how you just did, you complete prat. _Ron resisted the urge to pound his head into the table.

Does he   
Love you  
The way that I do

"Oh." She said, sounding almost disappointed for a second, her face a little fallen. But it lasted for only a second. "What are you planning to do to Harry? Wait, why am I asking, I know already. He's going to be so mad at you." She grinned and looked at her watch. "Well, I guess I should be going... I promised to meet him at the picture of Mathew the Moronic... half an hour ago," Ron inwardly grinned at this. "I can't believe I'm so late. Alright, so that's a couple of dung bombs. See you later."

"Yeah, have fun..." He watched her walk to the portrait hole, and wished it was he, not that bloody idiot Jake waiting for her.

"Oh! How did you know where the common room was?" Cried Hermione as she swung open the picture.

_Speak of the devil. Really._

"I have my sources. Come on, let's go." Jake's soft voice came from the other side of the empty common room: everyone else was at dinner. Ron had finished early and was waiting for Harry to come back from Quidditch.

"Alright..." He offered his hand to her as she stepped out of the portrait hole. _I'd like to hack that hand off. But that would be TOO rude.. It would end his sex life._ Ron glared in their direction.

"See you later, Ron." Called out Hermione as she jumped out. Jake looked around her: he was shorter than her, and saw Ron. 

"Hey Ron. Alright?" Said Jake. His short stature helped him, as that he played the new Seeker for the Hufflepuff team. Ron put on his best grin, and noticed that Jake looked slightly iniquitous tonight... _nah.. stupid prat always looks like that._

"Hey Jake. See you guys later." _Yeah, I'm alright. Or at least I will be when Hermione dumps your short arse._

Breathing in  
Lightning  
Tonight's Fighting  
I feel   
The hurt  
So physical  


__

He watched her leave, and she gave one last wave as the portrait swung close. He stared back at the table. His chess set was out and he was playing against a new board Hermione had bought for him at Christmas. Hermione... what was she doing? Going out with a freak like that? _No one would ever date him. Or Krum for that matter. Who would want to go out with someone as lame as a Seeker...? _He thought as the portrait hole swung open and Harry walked through. _Oh yeah... forgot about you... _

"Hey, where's Hermione?" He asked as he walked over to the seat previously occupied by Hermione.

"She went out." 

"_Again?_ With that Jake guy? So I'm guessing you STILL haven't said anything." Said Harry. He brought out his chess set from the corner of the room and laid out the pieces in their proper spots.

"Oh no, I did."

Harry dropped all the chess pieces he was carrying. "Really? What did you say? What did SHE say? How come she still left?"

"Let's see, I said 'Hey, get me some dung bombs from Zonko's while your there alright?" _ I should have asked her to get another heart for me while she's there... this one sucks._

"Oh." Harry's face dropped and he picked up the pieces.

"I swear to god if he asks me if I'm alright again I'm gonna rip his bloody eyes out." Muttered Ron. His chess pieces faced him and gave encouraging shouts at this. They were always this violent. But he couldn't hear them, all he could hear was Hermione saying 'See you later, Ron' over and over again.

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more

"Well, it could be worse, you know. She could be going out with Neville." Harry chuckled.

"That's not funny Harry. He's probably next. She's gone with Seamus and Dean so far, I guess Neville's next and then you, and then she'll just move right on to the Ravenclaws. God, she'll probably be out with Malfoy before me." He shuddered at the thought.

She spreads   
Her love  
She burns me up  
I can't   
Let go  
I can't get out  
I've said   
Enough  
Enough right now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

"Urgh... relax Ron. She only went out with Seamus so that Lavender would get jealous. She was just helping him out. And then Dean only took her to the Muggle Studies formal dance; it wasn't really a date. And come on, Malfoy? Now you're just being stupid." Harry made the first move; he placed one of the centermost pawns two squares forward. Almost immediately, Ron's mind worked out a strategy to get a checkmate. _If only Hermione were as easy as chess. Oh well, time to destroy Harry._

Wait til the day   
You finally see  
I've been   
Here waiting patiently  


__

A few hours later, the common roomed had both filled up and emptied out. Ron had played Harry quite a few games of chess and won every one. Finally, Harry gave up and said he was going to bed.

"Aren't you coming up soon? It's almost midnight." He said, staring at his watch. Ron instantly thought of how Hermione did that a couple of hours ago.

"Nah. Maybe I'll play a couple more games. Or do some homework."

"Oh god now I KNOW your sick. You? Do homework? That's like.. like Snape giving me non-poisonous candy. Or a not-failing grade on a paper."

Ron chucked a nearby pillow at him and said good night.

He leaned back in his chair and looked around the common room. It was now empty, and Ron still felt like there were too many people here bothering him. He didn't know why, he just did. Finally Ron decided to go for a walk. 

Carefully looking out the entrance, he saw no one around and hopped out. Setting off for no particular place, he just started walking. He didn't even think about what would happen if he got caught. He didn't even want to think. 

As he came to a corner, he heard faint voices.

"Yeah..... great......"

"Really?"

It took him a moment to realize the voices belonged to Hermione and Jacka, I mean Jake. He looked around, and decided to hide behind a suit of Armor. Although if anyone bothered to look, he was sure they would see him, but it was dark so maybe he'd just get lucky. _I hope to god Jake doesn't. _

It seemed as if Ron would get his wish, though.

"Well, I better leave you here... I can't let you know the password now, can I?" Hermione said weakly, and giggled a little. Ron could tell the laugh wasn't genuine: she was just trying to get rid of him. Inside of his head there was a lot of cheering.

"Well, you could come to the Hufflepuff common room... I'm sure you wouldn't tell anyone our password." He sounded awfully hopeful. Ron could feel his hand clench his wand, and had to force himself to let go or else turn his wand into powder.

"No, that's alright, I'll see you later, Jake."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight or anything? You had fun didn't you?" Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Luckily, his brain began working again. _As much as I want to kill the guy, I better start going or else I'll come into the common room after Hermione. I hope. _ He started slowly creeping away, they were still around the corner and Gryffindor common room was right behind him.

"No, sorry... but I don't think I'm quite ready for that, Jake."

"Come on, I am. Besides, people our age are doing more than kissing you know." Ron's blood boiled and he froze on the spot. He was afraid that if he moved, he'd run around the corner and hex that damn kid into oblivion. But then Hermione would be mad that he'd come out, and listened in on their conversation no matter how little he heard.

"No, Jake. Goodnight." Hermione's voice sounded much firmer now, and slightly vexed.

"Come on, just one."

"No, Jake get off." There was a sound as if Hermione smacked hands.

"Hermione, you're making this a big deal."

"This is a big deal if you keep pestering me."

"Pestering you? Hermione, I think a guy deserves a kiss from his girlfriend, I mean, come on. All the other girls kissed me the first night we went out. This our 5th date, what's the matter with you?"

"EXCUSE ME? Do NOT compare me to any of those other girls you have gone out with! And I think we are quite done for the night. Good bye, Jake."

"No, we are NOT done. Get back here."

"ARUGH! Let me go, Jake, now!" Hermione was shouting by now. Finally Ron's senses came back to him.

"You're done now, Jake. Let go of her." Ron said as he turned the corner, wand raised. The scene that met his eyes was Jake holding Hermione around the wrist while she struggled to get away. Her hair, despite the magic, had fallen out of the bun and hid most of her face that was streaked with tears. When he came around the corner she stopped struggling and just starred at him, open-mouthed.

"Oh... Hey Ron... what are you doing up so late?" Was his pathetic reply.

"You heard me, let go of her." Ron walked over to Hermione, grabbed her captured hand and whipped it away from Jake. Immediately she wrapped both arms around his waist, and he put his free hand protectively over her back.

"Look, if she wasn't such a stuck-up mudblood then--"

That last word was all it took, and Ron lost his temper. In a flash of green light, Jake fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"I suggest, that next time, you think twice before you touch my girl." Said Ron as Jake began throwing up slugs.

Crossing my fingers   
And my teeth  
You've cried on my shoulder  
Beggin please  


When they finally got back to the common room, Hermione finally collapsed on Ron.

"It's alright, don't worry... those slugs will teach him to never mess around like that again." Ron said, and he couldn't help but grin. "Finally that stupid spell worked right. I owe Charlie one."

"Oh Ron... If you hadn't showed up I... he..." and she burst into tears again on his chest. Ron slowly sunk into one of the couches and awkwardly patted her back. 

"Well.. I'm not exactly sure what to say now... but if he ever does give you problems again, there are plenty more slugs from where they came from. And I know one Fred and George taught me that makes flying on a broom really painful. But anyway, I'll make sure he doesn't ever touch you again."

She stopped crying into this shirt, and looked up into his face. Ron couldn't help but notice she looked extremely pretty, even with her face stained by tears. "Ron, what did you mean by 'think twice before you touch my girl?"

Ron gulped nervously. _Alright idiot. Now's your chance. Do it now. NOW NOW NOW! _"Well you know, just making sure that next time he wants to do something like this, he should think twice before he messes with me and Harry's girl." _Oh your so stupid Ron. Looks like the biggest idiot of the year award is quite secure where it is._

"Oh." She looked crestfallen for a moment. _And still hugging my waist. This is odd._ Hermione sighed, and absentmindedly played with his shirt. "Ron, did I ever tell you you're a really great friend?"

"Um.. Maybe once or twice..." Ron tried to say, but his voice wasn't letting him. The fact that she was hugging him, his arm was still on her back and she leaning against his side was making it really hard to focus.

"Well, you really are Ron. I don't know what it would be like at Hogwarts without you." She then sat up and planted her lips on his cheek. Her kiss seemed to linger there for more then a normal peck would, before she pulled away and hugged him again. "I'm going to bed now. Good night Ron thanks for everything." 

Slowly she got up, leaving Ron on the couch, and walked over to the girl's dormitory staircase, and up to her room.

"'Night Hermione." _God that was lame. 'Me and Harry's Girl'. She's my girl. And he BETTER think twice before he touches my girl._

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more  


__

~Alright, that's it. Sorry I had to cut so much, but I ran out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to review or flame. Flames really aren't that bad, at least I know that way someone read the story at least. The worst you can really do is just not say anything, so HA. You could even email me, but I don't check my email anyway (probably cause I forgot my password) so it's quite pointless.~

~Monkeygamegirl aka monkeytoast out


End file.
